sgrpstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
SGHogwartsstuck
SGHogwartsstuck (stylised as #sghowartsstuck), is as its name implies- a roleplay set in the Harry Potter universe. Chronologically, it was created during SGHungerstuck's commencement period. The Gamemakers were Zharya, Yvonne, and Jaye, and Zharya had founded the roleplay. It officially started with The Hogwarts Express on July 6, 2012, and the last post was on November 11, 2012. It has been thought of fondly since then, but official roleplaying has been on unplanned, indefinite hiatus. System The roleplay was also held on Google Docs, like its SGHungerstuck predecessor. While each character had their own document to log progress, most of the roleplaying was event-based instead, everyone shifting from document to document chronologically. Canon Homestuck characters have been included, along with the OCs- the Kids are adult characters (usually teachers), while the Alpha Trolls (Karkat's generation) are students along with the characters. The Ancestors are on the same level as the Kids. Calliope plays the role of Harry Potter, and is technically ''a protagonist everyone is free to roleplay- but no one really stepped up to, in the end. Oh well. Plot The roleplay follows the first year of our students' schooling at Hogwarts. That's it, really. There ''is ''a background plot planned, similar to that of ''Harry Potter's ''original plot, plotted extensively by Zharya and the other Gamemakers. But we forgot most of it, and we apologize. Characters Students were numbered according to the order they signed up in, and were classed according to Original Characters/RPers, NPC Students, Staff and Other Characters. All Student RPers were original characters, while most of the Staff were NPCs and were supposed to be roleplayed in turn by the other roleplayers and the Gamemakers, with the exception of Caesara Flickerwoman, who was roleplayed by Chrom. '''STUDENTS - RPERS' *2.1 Astoria Eirene - Alice *2.2 Sylvia ‘Koiran’ Aethelwulf - Shev *2.3 Vergil 'Alxisc' Valentine - Crai *2.4 Dylan 'Lazuscha' Taillefer - Haruki *2.5 Melori Varnas - KimH *2.6 Brandon Rhett Oscar - Denny *2.7 Bianca Trotsky - Xiao *2.8 Gwendolyn ‘Lyndie’ Morrison - Yvonne *2.9 Chalys ‘Rimara’ Birdwhistle - JH *2.10 Averno ‘Hobbes’ Flickerson - Chrom *2.11 Jasper Tialys - Zharya *2.12 Gannet Lazuli - Jaye *2.13 Theryn Mehril Devereux - Sherman *2.14 Felicia Delphine Rotanev - Shion *2.15 Aldara Mattel - Gabri STUDENTS - NPCS All the admins have custody of 3.1-3.5, but Gamemaker Yvonne pilots them much of the time. 3.6 & 3.7 are piloted by Zharya. *3.1 Calliope Decadere *3.2 Aradia Megido *3.3 Karkat Vantas *3.4 Nepeta Leijon *3.5 Gamzee Makara *3.6 Boreas Charyb *3.7 Francis Drake STAFF Staff, like NPC students, are shared custody of the admins with the exception of 4.13 (Chrom) and 4.14 (Zharya). *4.1 Headmaster Scratch *4.2 Jonathan Egbert, Charms *4.3 Rosemond Lalonde, Transfiguration *4.4 David Strider, Defense Against the Dark Arts *4.5 Jadine Harley, Herbology *4.6 Hannah Megido, Divination *4.7 Akenar Ampora, History of Magic *4.8 Oxford, Care of Magical Creatures *4.9 Mizarn Ascellus, Arithmacy *4.10 Alrischa Lethyn, Defense aginst the Dark Arts relief *4.11 Astrae Maryam, Ancient Runes *4.12 Tiamat Ashuelos, Muggle Studies *4.13 Caesara Flickerwoman, Hospital Wing matron *4.14 Cecil Solastrus, Music Elective OTHER CHARACTERS * David Medicino Donham - Joe Shipping As with many roleplays, we ship a lot. There were many ships sailed, a ridiculous amount considering that most of the characters start at eleven. In fact, there was an entire Shipping Wall document for such shenaniagans. Much claiming of characters for shipping occured, and the more popular ships are listed below. *IDK *OTHER SHIP *THERE WAS RYAN AND SHEV *AND THEN THERE WAS VALAZ *THERE WAS OTHERS TOO Trivia *While Harry Potter has his Golden Trio, accompanying Calliope is the Hatfail trio- her, Rimara and Lyndie all had very unusual Sortings. Calliope argued with the Hat, Rimara tugged it off her head and shoved it back on the stool, while Lyndie almost had to duel against a very annoyed History of Magic Professor. *It had been planned for Lyndie to bond with said History of Magic Professor over years of (one-sidedly good-natured) bickering and detention. Professor Ampora is an alcoholic like Lyndie's father. Category:Roleplays Category:Hogwartstuck